


Put that back where you found it

by Tinglecannon



Series: Just a bunch of Fair Game fics: because they deserved better [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinglecannon/pseuds/Tinglecannon
Summary: Qrow isn't even surprised to hear Clover spent an hour trekking through the snow looking for this kitten's potential family. That's just the sort of kind-hearted, foolish thing his boyfriend would do.And one of the many reasons he fell in love with said fool.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Just a bunch of Fair Game fics: because they deserved better [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646842
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	Put that back where you found it

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what to name this fic, sorry. Also Clover is definitely a huge animal lover I don't make the rules.

Qrow pinched the bridge of his nose as he spoke in a low tone. "You _cannot_ be serious."

"But Qrow---" Clover whined from his spot on the floor.

Qrow cut him off, "No. No, no, no way. Nuh-uh." 

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, pointedly avoiding looking at the prominent pout on his boyfriend's face. "Look, I feel bad for the thing too, but you can't just pick up a stray and bring it inside."

"Why not?" Clover huffed, and held the black and white kitten up under his chin. "Just look at this face and tell me to put her back outside."

As if on cue the kitten mewled softly.

Qrow's brow twitched, and judging by the growing smirk on Clover's face he noticed. Because of course he would.

"We--" Qrow started. He threw his hands up and desperately looked around the apartment. "We don't have the space for a cat, ok. We don't have a litter box, or food, scratch posts, anything this animal needs."

Clover shrugged, as if none of these important points Qrow made mattered. "We can get those things. And we definitely have space."

"Are we even allowed pets here?" Qrow scoffed and folded his arms in front of himself.

The kitten mewled again, and started sniffing Clover's face. He put her down so she could walk around, but she just started full body rubbing against his knees and legs. Qrow stood only a few feet away but even he could hear the rumbling from the kitten as she started purring.

"Can she at least stay the weekend?" Clover started to gently scratch under her chin, making the kitten chirp happily. "It's going to be in the negatives with wind chill, and she's so small. I looked around for an hour but didn't find any other cats so I think she's lost or was abandoned."

Qrow isn't even surprised to hear Clover spent an hour trekking through the snow looking for this kitten's potential family. That's just the sort of kind-hearted, foolish thing his boyfriend would do.

And one of the many reasons he fell in love with said fool.

Qrow glared at Clover and the kitten for a few seconds longer until eventually he sighed in defeat. "Fine. _Just_ for the weekend, though. Alright?"

Clover was too busy cheering at the kitten to respond. Qrow watched them, the way the kitten was purring and trying to climb up Clover's lap and the way he was giggling and cooing at her every move, and couldn't fight the fond smile from spreading on his face. Clover could bring home a _Grimm_ and insist it was a sweet, innocent baby that needed a home and Qrow would probably let it stay. He really wasn't able to say 'no' to the man.

Qrow squatted down in front of them and held his hand out for the kitten to sniff. She leaned over and immediately wiped her cheeks all over his fingers, her teeth catching on the callouses every time she pulled back leaving little trails of salvia. "Gross," Qrow chuckled.

"Aw, she likes you."

"Probably because I smell like you, and you're her savior in her mind." Qrow looked up and made eye contact with Clover, staring into those beautiful teal eyes. "Or her mom, I'm not sure she knows the difference."

Clover smiled big and puffed his chest out a bit, "I'd make a great cat mom if I do say so myself."

Qrow rolled his eyes, affection clear on his face even as he scoffed. "Yeah, yeah. So, I think food and a bathroom for this little gal are the top priorities."

"Way ahead of you!" 

Qrow glanced up from the kitten still rubbing his fingers to see Clover rummage through a couple of bags. "Wait. I _thought_ you went grocery shopping?"

"Oh I did," Clover reassures. "But I also got some cat food, a bin, and a bag of litter." He pulls the cans out of one of the bags he brought home to prove his point.

Qrow blinked at him.

A beat passes and then---

"You got this stuff _before_ asking for the cat to stay??" Qrow is back to glaring at his boyfriend, all affectionate eye rolls and smiles gone. "Wait. You _knew_ I was going to say yes." 

Clover smiles sheepishly and lifts his shoulders in a muted shrug. "Lucky guess?"

"You can sleep on the couch with the cat."

" _Qrooowww!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote more to this story but I kind of got lost where to take it so I ended it here instead, leaving it pretty short. Maybe I'll continue it later.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
